A New Chance (bleach xover)
by Daniela Valencia
Summary: Roto y solo, en un vacío inminente de la oscuridad, sus ojos marrones no distinguen la vida y cuando el callado vacío de rompe en blanco, nunca espero una nueva oportunidad. Kurosaki Ichigo tenía que proteger de nueva cuenta.
1. Prólogo

_**No poseo bleach ni avengers, este fic esta hecho por puro entretenimiento.**_

_~o0o~_

**Prólogo.**

**Lo había perdido, absolutamente todo, su dimensión había colapsado, todo... Pero seguía con vida, una mísera vida flotando en inmensa oscuridad, repugnante y solitaria. Era tan infinita como el mismo espacio, sin sonido, sin vida, ni siquiera estrellas. Sus ojos estaban opacos, no estando consciente del todo, flotando sin parar. ¿Porqué el seguía vivo? Se volvía loco en aquel vacío sin fin ni retorno, más no cayó en la susodicha locura, resistió, con pensamientos suyos, su hollow no hablaba y zangetsu, preocupado por su sanidad mental, platicaba con el.**

**Su corazón muerto y endurecido palpitaba con sed de una respuesta, y unas puertas de luz se abrieron frente de a el, la oscuridad se agrieto en luz, se estremeció el vacío y estalló.**

**Tantos minutos, horas, años, tanta desesperación.**

**Cayendo por el abismo ahora blanco sin corazón, sin esperanza, deseando su salvación.**

**Los susurro de sus amigos resonaron en su mente, abrió los ojos marrones y la luz se hizo nubes blancas, que atravesó a toda velocidad. Sintió el aire correr por su cara y su cara volvió a tener expresión. Se abrió paso y pudo ver una inmensa ciudad, en medio de la lluvia y truenos, ¿era eso posible? ¿Caer de blanco a gris?**

**Pero no importaba, su dolor se borró por segundos cuando cayó, irónicamente, pues tenía una nueva oportunidad.**

**Como un trueno cayó al suelo, rompiendolo, estremecido la tierra a su alrededor, boca arriba se quedó viendo el cielo, sintiendo la fresca agua mojando su cara, el aire llenar sus pulmones, no sabía si estaba vivo o era otro cielo, pero las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, saladas pero confundiéndose con la incesante lluvia, su corazón endurecido se abrió y rompió, comenzó a llorar en silencio, sin mover nada, las lágrimas brotaban por si solas.**

**La gente a su alrededor estaba aterrada y agitada, el no los escuchaba, disfrutaba del hermoso sonido de el agua salpicando contra el suelo, los truenos profundos. Disfrutaba de como el rayo cegaba sus cansados ojos, le embargo furia infinita, pero pronto se rompió y se convirtió en un profundo golpe de amargura y agonía, una tristeza que hacía su pecho doler con una opresión mil veces peor que el reiatsu de kempachi, su garganta dolía por los gritos que ahogaba, todo su ser temblaba y quemaba en el sentimiento.**

**Y todo se volvió negro, otra vez.**


	2. Capitulo Uno

Despertó finalmente, con su cuerpo adormilado, cada fibra y hueso inflexible a volver a levantarse. Por momentos sus ojos se cegaron ante la brillante luz del sol, se sentía húmedo y tuvo el leve flash back de que había caído entre la lluvia. Jadeo casi inaudible y se obligó a sí mismo a enderezarse, sintiendo como sus huesos tronaban y las piedras se movían. Cuando por fin logró siquiera sentarse, se sintió tan pesado como el mundo, claro que era solo una expresión.

La gente evitaba el lugar donde estaba, evitaba mirarlo, contacto visual sobre todo. Cansado de todo, ni siquiera se molestó o le importó.

Se levantó temblorosa ente, apoyándose en las piedras, su ropa estaba casi destruida por completo, solo quedaba la parte de abajo, decidió más tarde que buscaría algo para ser decente al menos.

Con pasos tambaleante comenzó a caminar, sin haber soltado a Tensa Zangetsu, examinó el área, casi solitaria y ruarl, era un pueblo de campo, pero no precisamente un campo, era algo tropical el lugar. Suspiró llenando sus pulmones del suave aroma fresco y puro del lugar, todo olía a tierra mojada, sonrió para sus adentros ante tan precioso lugar. Daba la sensación de calma y paz, de respeto por la naturaleza.

Sea donde sea que estaba, era precioso y permitió que olvidase su herida por momentos. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a murmurar, ichigo los vio, pero antes de actuar tan impulsivo como antes, se detuvk a pensar en el miedo que tenían, considerando como llegó. Bufo y mostró una mirada que le costó ser amable.

-"No pienso hacerles daño-" no estaba seguro de que idioma hablarían.

Un joven se acercó a el, llevando un rifle algo añejo y oxidado, pero a pesar de eso se veía desafiante y valiente.

-"¿Cuál es tu intención aquí alienígena? -" preguntó en español el hombre, apuntandole a la cabeza.

Por el tono hostil y demandante, sabía que era una pregunta u orden, había escuchado algunas palabras en español de parte de Chad, pero sólo palabras, estaba jodido.

Clavó su espada en el suelo y levantó las manos en señal de paz universal, el hombre bajo un poco la hostilidad pero se quedó cauteloso aún.

-"Ahh... Yo... No Daño... -" fue lo mejor que pudo decir, con su pronunciado acento.

El tipo se mostró confuso por unos momentos y desconcertado, bajo el arma y más calmado le preguntó:

-"alienigena?" apuntando al cielo con su dedo índice, ichigo no comprendió la palabra.

El hombre joven se mordió el labio, sus ojos castaños buscaron alguna ayuda con eso. Y recordó otro idioma, el inglés, y había alguien en la aldea que lo hablaba, el misterioso extranjero que quería invertir en ellos.

Le hizo un gesto de que esperara allí, que ichigo acató de inmediato y corrió hacia donde lo alojaban, la casa principal.

Dentro se encontraba a un elegante hombre fumando un cigarro, de cabello castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos azul oscuro. Sus ojos se percataron del hombre que empezaba a tocar la puerta, claro, se veía por las cortinas.

Un seco adelante salió de su boca, más el humo del cigarro, el joven abrió la puerta.

-"señor, el hombre extraño a despertado, pero al parecer no habla español" - algo agitado.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el, con toda su atención y tras una calada al cigarrete, expulsó el humo blanco y dijo:

-"si no estoy equivocado, les había dicho que no se acercaran a em por ninguna circunstancia. -" casi frío, pero no agresivo.

El hombre agachó la mirada avergonzado.

-"se levantó y comenzó a caminar, me preocupó que le hiciera daño a la gente de el pueblo, siendo seguramente un extraño de allá arriba" - avergonzado.

El hombre se levantó de su silla y suspiró, se frotó el puente de la nariz y apago la colilla contra el cenicero de piedra que tenía, camino hacia la salida.

-"llévame con el" -

Y así lo hizo el hombre, lo llevó sin soltar su arma, en el mismo lugar en el que lo dejó, ichigo no se había movido. Su atención se fijo en el hombre blanco y este la puso en el peli naranja. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el hombre mostró una máscara de amabilidad, no era que fuera malo, simplemente no era tan alegre como en sus días de antaño.

-"hola, ¿hablas inglés?" - pronunció en un acento británico. Ichigo suspiro aliviado de que nunca fue malo con los idiomas.

-"Si, gracias a dios si hay forma de comunicarme" - suspiro aliviado y el hombre sonrió con empatia. Luego recordó de donde había venido.

-"¿que es usted?" - fue directo y frío, poniéndose serio - "prefiero asegurarme de que no es una amenaza para esta gente o oara mi por igual." -

Ichigo trago entendiendo las razones del hombre. - "Soy humano como tú y el" - dijo señalando a ambos - "pero de otro universo... No se como se diga... Dimensión tal vez?" -

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron en incredulidad, pero había la posibilidad de que fuese cierto, pues antes de eso, había sido agente de S.H.I.E.L.D y ahí todo pasaba, o eso creía.

-"Me llamó Jonathan Harpes, ven sigueme, tenemos mucho de que hablar-" regresó su sonrisa cordial, dejando confuso a ichigo.

-"ah... Esta bien? -" lo siguió.

Que extraña reacción de él hombre.

Xxxxxxx

Le habían dado comida y ropa limpia, muy extraña a lo que había visto en Japón, pero cómoda. Em hombre habló con el y fue fácil ver que era muy astuto, demasiado bueno para interrogar sin que la gente se pudiera dar cuenta, al menos ichigo si lo hizo, ya que la perra sádica de Yoruichi lo hizo pasar por muchos entrenamientos de ese tipo.

No se permitió darle alguna información primordial, solo verdades a media, ya que ya había llamado la atención de todos ahí. Además, sus instintos le gritaban peligro con ese hombre y no porque fuese el, era por algo más que no sabía bien. Estaba seguro de que el hombre en sí no era una amenaza, pero había algo que indicaba peligro.

Viendo el techo de la habitación que le habían dado, decidió que era mejor buscar salida a Japón, rentar en si encontraría su ciudad, tal vez no había caído en una dimensión. Rezaba porque fuera eso y que sus hermanas siguieran con vida.

Suspiró, tendría que robarles algunas cosas a esa pobre gente, pero necesitaba saber.

O tal vez era más prudente quedarse unos días, no sabía que era mejor opción.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, El hombre llamado Jonathan enviaba un mensaje al verdadero peligro, S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿Un niño entre dimensiones? No lo creía del todo, pero cualquier cosa señalaba que el niño no era normal, dudaba que fuera humano, ¿alienigena? Era una opción.

Había tenido la oportunidad de estar junto a Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff, y las miradas de estos, especialmente de la última, eran parecidas a la de ese niño, afiladas y duras.

Todo en el niño le gritaba peligro, pero era sólo un niño y mientras el fuera el que engañara a ichigo, todo estaría bien no?

S.H.I.E.L.D. respondió casi inmediatamente, ya no había vuelta atrás, seguramente estarían antes del amanecer y el niño sería capturado, fácil.

Xxxxxxxx

Fury frunció el ceño ante el mensaje, vagamente recordaba al agente Harpes, compañero de Hill en más de una ocasión y que se había retirado al parecer, pero sin embargo ahora le estaba mandando un mensaje acerca de que en un pueblo de Perú había caído un niño, caído completamente del cielo, dejando un cráter a su caída y sobrevivido a ella. En resumen eso era lo que más le preocupaba, fuerte como oara aguantar algo así, tal vez el hombre estaba en un ataque de pánico y exagera a, pero su experiencia le dice un rotundo no a esa opción.

Gruño y con su único ojo, se fijo la vista en sus agentes, enviar al dúo dinámico no sería mala idea.

-"Avisen a Romanoff y Barton su misión, quiero que estén en ese pueblo antes de el amanecer" - declaró con voz autoritaria y a Maria Hill no se le hizo difícil saber que la orden era a ella, respondió con un plano si señor y contacto a ambos agentes.

Baston por supuesto se quejo.

El Quinjet les dio la ventaja de llegar con anticipación, era muy veloz por supuesto. Llegaron justo a las 4:56 a.m.

En silencio, Barton gimio de molestia y cansancio, el quería dormir. Natasha lo regaño con una fría y sutil mirada y junto a los demás agentes que los acompañaban, se dirigieron a la aldea, con letal sigilo.

Ichigo dormía plácidamente, aún recuperando fuerzas.

Jonathan no había dormido, estaba esperando la llegada de la división. Ansioso por deshacerse del muchacho, que más que una molestia, le causaba temor.

Escucho un leve golpeteo en la ventana, se asomó atinado a quien era, suspiró más relajado al ver que era romanoff y Barton. Ella lo miro sería mientras Jonathan abría la ventana, le entregó un sobre.

Jonathan lo recibió y vio que era una carta de Nick Fury, agradeciéndole tanto como advirtiéndole de que si era broma sería su fin.

Una sonrisa divertida tiro de sus labios.

Señaló con el dedo la habitación de un lado, indicando sobre el extraño huésped, que desgraciadamente era tratado así por el propio miedo de el ex-agente. Tal vez era exagerado, pero este lugar era su mina de oro así como estaba a su cargo, ambicioso pero humano preocupado por la gente, aunque prefería mostrarse ambicioso.

En silencio, natasha se movió sin responder nada, dando por terminado el breve encuentro con Harpes. Barton la siguió a su vez, viendo como el cielo oscuro comenzaba a aclararse, en seña de el día, el olor de las hierbas, el ambiente fresco y húmedo... Era una pena que solo venían por la "amenaza" que el dudaba en que lo fuera, siempre trataba de esperar lo mejor de las personas en si.

La habitación a continuación estaba en total silencio y a oscuras, ichigo estaba profundamente dormido, casi acurrucado para ganar calor por la ventana abierta.

Natasha fue primero, siendo más sigilosa y experimentada, trepó a la ventana y con lentitud apartó la cortina, lento para que el individuo no se despertaste por la repentina iluminación leve. Ahí lo vio y por un momento, dudo en que fuese un na amenaza, pero también no era para que dijese que fuera común y corriente. Había visto japoneses alguna vez y a pesar de que tenía rasgos asiáticos, eran más toscos, el cabello naranja no combinaba con la supuesta nacionalidad del joven, pero no podía juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Sus órdenes eran llevarlo a la base vivo, para una larga interrogación.

Puso un pie en la habitación y luego el otro, sin hacer ruido alguno como si fuese aire. Pero el joven se removió y quejó levemente, ella se detuvo por precaución y esperó a que fuera una coincidencia.

Cuando el joven cesó movimiento, fue luz verde para que continuará su avance hasta atraparlo, cuando despertara sería tarde. Otro paso sigiloso, solo se escucho un crugido de la madera que se confundía con el ambiente, afortunadamente. Continuo más ágil em avance hasta estar a lado de él, se inclinó en silencio sacando las esposas especiales que le habían entregado, Clint lo se daría en cuanto estuviera en poder de natasha, como si fuera tan fácil.

Intento tomar su muñeca, era agarrarla rápido y doblarla para tomar la otra, pero antes de eso, apenas rozando, otra mank detuvo la muñeca de ella, con una firmeza fija en ella.

Alzó la mirada lista para atacar, pero vio que el joven seguía dormido aún, de alguna forma.

Su nivel de peligro fue aumentando en la mente de natasha.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de ichigo, mientras natasha se harto de esperar, con su otra mano se dispuso a tomar su mano que la sujetaba para doblarla, con velocidad y agresividad logró apartar el fiero agarre en su propia muñeca y la doblo de forma que se efectuaba una llave. Un gruñido se formó en la garganta del más joven y abrió los ojos, cansados hasta que noto el peligro. Esos marrones orbes ardieron y la desafiaron, ella no cedio y doblo más la muñeca, ichigo comenzó a hacer fuerza para evitar que se la Rompiese.

Natasha soltó un puñetazo a su estómago y este se doblo antes de que lo golpeara, para amortigua el impacto, se volteo y con sus piernas trató de tumbar la y atraparla, ella decidió retroceder antes de eso, saltando en el instinto lejos de él. Ichigo no se quedó atrás y se levantó, con tranquilidad, estiró su cuello y tronó sus huesos, con una mirada pendiente de ella, fría y dura.

Se puso en posicion defensiva, que Natasha noto que era de los niveles más altos de karate. Sus ojos desafiaba, privocaban demasiado, como si gritas en "¡yo voy a ganar!" y esk extrañamente le molestaba.

Ella asumió su postura y espero el ataque del más alto, usando sus nervios fríos y experiencia. Ichigo ignorando las alarmas en su cabeza, se lanzó hacia ella con velocidad. Era humana y el estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para usar sus poderes.

Antes de que estuviera en su espacio de defensa, ella hizo un retenimiento de frente, con velocidad que ichigo lo recibió, aunque no fue suficiente para tirarlo. Lo siguiente fue que ella usó un balance para patear hacia su cabeza en un medio círculo, a tiempo para esquivar ichigo se sorprendió con que ella detuvo la patada fallida y regresó la pierna en una patada de gancho, que el cubrió con sus antebrazos. Un gruñido escapó de los labios de Natasha y se acerco para golpear la parte desprotegida de el, su lateral izquierdo, las cosillas deliciosa y tentativamente descubiertas. Su avance se interrumpió con una defensa baja lateral y está vez la sorprendieron con un golpe de palma directo a su cara, ella se estiró hacia atrás para evitarlo, apoyó las manos en el suelo y se impulso con ellas para que sus piernas también fueran hacia atrás con el resto de su cuerpo, útil para que fuera una patada directa a la mandibula, arriesgada ente, que ichigo atrapó sus piernas y las abrazó para cargar con ella y aventar la hacía la ventana, para que saliera por la ventana.

Natasha más sorprendida que adolorida, cayó sobre un lecho de hojas que abundaba en el lugar, se levantó en seguida y continuó a la defensiva, mientras busco con la mirada a Clint. El estaba en un árbol y con ver a natasha, sacó la flecha que tenía el sedante perfecto.

Ichigo sin saber de aquello salió de la casa por la misma ventana, sin bajar la guardia y Barton no dudo en soltar el ataque, directo al cuello. La cabeza de Ichigo se inclinó hacia atrás haciendo que la flecha rozase su cuello sin tocarlo, y habiendo pasado su cuello, su mano se movió a atraparla. Miró la flecha y luego a Barton, este trago.

Apuntó de lanzarla de vuelta, un agente menor se interpuso entre ellos y le apuntó con su arma, e clamando una advertencia de cualquier movimiento, con molestia ichigo lo vio y lanzó la flecha a el, haciendolo presa del sueño.

Se giró hacia la Black Widow, con una mirada diferente a la de antes, esta era dura y experimentada, aterradora para un rostro tan joven, la mente de natasha grito peligro sobre el.

-"¿Quienes son y que tratan de hacer atacando e de esa forma?" - so voz gruesa y ronca sonó con agresividad y calmada ira.

Natasha se vio presa de su propia ira.

-"Somos S.H.I.E.L.D."- respondió amenazante y con una expresión letal en su rostro, una belleza letal - "Y tu vienes con nosotros" - dijo antes de acercarse a atacar, centrando su atención en las largas piernas del hombre, obviamente serían un buen punto a golpear.

Ichigo se hizo hacia atrás antes de que su patada por abajo alcanzará su balance. Y una sonrisa socarrona atravesó sus labios, ladea do la cabeza y retando la con la mirada.

-"y si no accedo?" -

-"te llevaremos inconsciente" -

-"antes muerto." - su rostro volvió a esa serenidad furiosa.

-"Como desees" - dijo ella entrecerrados los ojos.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO.


	3. Capitulo Dos

Resumen del capítulo uno:

Ichigo había conocido su entorno y encontrado una nueva oportunidad, pero nk le duró mucho cuando el agente Jonathan harpes lo delató como sujeto peligroso ante S.H.I.E.L.D, aún así sin conocerle. Natasha y Barton habían sido enviados y la confrontación real empieza después del calentamiento.

~~~~

Ella jadea a ligeramente, era un tipo hábil, de instinto puro y letal, altamente entrenado, a pesar de ser más joven que ella o eso parecía.

La batalla se volvió una lucha de egos, golpes rápidos eran los que soltaba natasha, y el cuerpo de ichigo no se veía tan afectado como ella deseaba.

De un momento a otro, ella se alejo de un pequeño salto, poniendo una tensa guardia, vigilandolo, ichigo optó por una más relajada, una en la que se le permitiera moverse ágil, como agua. Natasha recogió un palo de madera, dispuesta a ser brutal, mientras que ichigo recordaba una tecnica que había leído en un libro de la ya inexistente biblioteca de karakura, relajo su guardia pero su mirada se volvió un violento mar calmado, ardiente.

Natasha no dudo en apuntar a la cameza, en un certero y veloz golpe, ichigo se preparó, se relajo y centro en una sensación, que era sentir como si sus extremidades fueran agua, como si no pensaran en absoluto: el improvisada arma se aproximaba a golpearlo y en un rápido bloqueo lateral alto, como un latigazo, partió la rama limpiamente, claro, ichigo sintió más dolor en intentar hacer eso.

Natasha incrédula notó su mueca y actuó por los segundos que le habían regalado, avanzó rápido para golpear su garganta con su codo, haciendo que ichigo jadear a en un sonido seco y rasposo y el retrocedió mientras tosia aturdido, siguiente paso, su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás con el codazo, tenía que bajarla y soltó un rodillazos a su estómago, en el exacto lugar, haciendo que el distraido Ichigo se doblase hacia adelante a sofocado. Natasha sonrio casi sádica, satisfecha de estar a nada de vencer a el "arrogante" chico, levantó la pierna e hizo balance para tener más fuerza y equilibrio, estirando la otra en una patada descendente directo a la nuca, jaló con todas sus fuerzas su cader para golpearlo con un sonido seco y crudo.

Ichigo se derrumbó en el suelo por la fuerza de la patada, Natasha jadea a y sentía algo de dolor por el esfuerzo en la patada.

Clint finalmente se animó a bajar de su árbol y dirigirse hacia ambos individuos, con una mirada dudosa, Natasha lo miro con una expresión ligeramente irritada y este se disculpo con una risa nerviosa.

Natasha se acerco a Clint para regañarle, sin embargo, sintió un muy agudo dolor en la cabeza, vio miles de estrellas y luego todo se hizo oscuro, bajo el grito de Clint.

Mientras tanto, el millonario filantropo playboy de Tony Stark se encontraba urgando entre algunos archivos que había logrado descifrar de S.H.I.E.L.D, viendo muy poca información de cierto sujeto verde, pero aún así le llamo la atención, su trabajo sobre la energía Gamma era increíble, pero más aún el otro sujeto. Se sentía como un niño pequeño en navidad lleno de curiosidad por saber que era su regalo, estaba dispuesto a buscarle para tenerlo antes de S.H.I.E.L.D, ¿y porque? Porque podía la mente de Bruce Banner ser esencial para su nuevo reactor de Ark. Estaba buscando una salvación y tal vez, un compañero de ciencias.

¿Pero donde se encontraría el hombre?

Lo más seguro que en lugares de calidad de vida deplorable, la seguridad sería pobre y podría pasar desapercibido, ¿que lugar? ¿Ciudades cercanas a la India y Taiwán? ¿Sudamérica? ¿África? No sabía mucho de la condición de vida en esos lugares porque nunca le importó hasta que comenzó a ser Iron Man, desde que se abrió a un nuevo mundo de posibilidades.

Su mente divagó en que lugar podría estar, tal vez el último registro de su estadía le ayudaría a descifrar el lugar, con su increíble mente sería cosa fácil, o al menos eso esperaba.

-"una ciudad cercana al desierto" - maneciono al ver la borrosa foto, un árido lugar.

Frunció el ceño, no tenía idea de donde era, solo era una foto sin información útil, y eso impedía su capricho.

La foto era de hace dos meses, seguro no estaba ahí en ese momento, que dolor de cabeza.

Continuó vagando en los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D, era fácil para el con un poco de información que Fury le había dado a Tony para que aceptará su iniciativa vengadores, grave error. Y fue cuando vio un reciente expediente, un registro de salida de un equipo hacia Perú, le llamaban "Operación visitante" y estaba catalogada de bajo peligro, pero la descripción era de como un supuesto alienigena había caído, y eso rápidamente llamó su atención.

Son una sonrisa se puso su armadura y voló hacia Perú, tomando nota del lugar exacto antes de que S.H.I.E.L.D se diera cuenta de su intromisión y le cerrarán acceso.

Iba a ser divertido.

Mientras tanto, con ambos agentes en la operación "Visitante". Natasha yacía en el suelo inconsciente y su cabeza sangraba ligeramente, el líquido carmín se goteo hacia la maleza en la que estaba tirada, Clint subió la guardia y apuntó hacia el atacante, ichigo, levantado y reparado con una mirada más que furiosa, su nuca sangraba ligeramente pero eso no le parecía importar ni en lo más mínimo.

Clint nk vaciló, se trataba de proteger a su compañera.

-"Considera te muerto arquero" - no pensaba matarlo, pero estaba muy molesto.

Clint se mantuvo inexpresivo aunque por dentro desea pedir perdón y salvar a Natasha.

Ichigo se acerco lentamente y pareció hacer un esfuerzo por inhalar y serenar la ardiente mirada.

-"hagamos un trato... Yo no vengo con intenciones hostiles, así que simplemente dejame ir y nk causare problema alguno" - su tono era casi suplicante, se entrega a a su ansiedad de libertad tanto que el arquero casi sintió una Pena y lástima.

-"te seguirán vigilando y lo sabes" - comentó serio.

-"pero estaré en paz con una nueva oportunidad" - su tono era triste, no lo miro cuando dijo pero Clint pudo dicifrar que era una perdida, que se era un vacío lo que aquejaba al niño, y siendo el...

-"vete antes de que se den cuenta" - cargo a natasha y caminó.

Ichigo se iluminó y corrió por tensa, por algunas cosas, desesperado, y huyó por los senderos lodosos de aquella aldea. Clint no miró atrás y se fijo en que todos los hombres de S.H.I.E.L.D estaban aterrados y dispuestos a no pelear con Ichigo, los comprendía, no quería meterse con el.

Subieron al quinjet y se fueron, con una expresión lúgubre por el gran regaño de Nick Fury.

Pero Iron man se dispuso a seguir al Chico de lejos, este seguía corre do lejos, sin detenerse en su infantil emoción por el lugar en el que estaba, un lugar fresco y de mucha vegetación.

No se detuvo si no hasta que encontró un río del cual bebió agua y descansó, finalmente Iron man decidió poner un rastreador en su improvisada mochila y largarse, estando aburrido y decepcionado de lo que pudo haberle ayudado a encontrar a Banner.

Estaba actuando algo raro, comentó la IA jarvis.

Y stark sólo gruñó ignora do el comentario.

.

.

.

Unas semanas después ichigo se encontraba de polizón te en un barco de comercio hacia Europa, planeaba buscar un lugar aislado para hacer y tratar de vivir su vida, una común y corriente.

Hasta la fecha no lo habían encontrado, sin embargo Ichigo se encontraba increíblemente mareado por como se mecia el barco, odiaba ese único transporte que lograba ese efecto en el,pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar el final de si viaje.

Su casi eterno viaje.

La temperatura en el continente antiguo era significativamente fría a comparación del clima asofocado de Perú, pero no le quitaba el sueño, consiguió ropa caliente y aceptó el primer trabajo que le propisieron, no tenía alojamiento alguno, pero no era un problema para el. Comenzó a ahorrar, no necesitando muchas cosas, era más resistente porque su forma alma era ahora física, una gran ventaja, fue desde un puerto en España hasta Alemania, donde nadie le preguntaba nada y le daban trabajo como cazador y guarda de bosque, no sabía alemán pero el i gles le ayudó y poco a poco empezó a entender un poco de este, un idioma sumamente difícil.

Claro que no era visto tan extraño a pesar del brillante cabello naranja, tenía rasgos tanto como asiáticos como europeos por la descendencia quincy, por esto eligió ese lugar.

Llegó a tener su pequeño alojamiento en una caballa propia comparada con su dinero, empezó a disfrutar su vida de rondas en em bosque, caza, cuidado ambiental.

Se levantaba a la hora que deseaba la mayoría de veces, estaba solo y le facilitaba actitudes que nk le gustaba mostrar, podía beber chocolate caliente sin que se lo robaran, la gente era amable y confiaba en el, no tenía problemas en su vida.

Pero el sabía que no se iba quedar mucho tiempo, deseaba conocer el mundo, pero su nueva vida siempre a guardaría en ese lugar, que era un pueblo del país.

S.H.I.E.L.D no lo había molestado, cumpliendo su promesa, pero el día que encontró un pequeño y extraño dispositivo en su mochila, se alarmó de que pudieran encontrarlo y arruinar lo que le costó armar este ambiente, pero también pensó en la opción de que habían pasado dos largos años y nadie lo había molestado, por lo que dejó el dispositivo en donde estaba y siguió con si vida.

Pero aún aislado le llegaron las noticias, ¡El capitán América había sido encontrado entre el hielo! Claro, no sabía quién era, pero llamó su atención y se propuso a investigar, más no hizo falta, porque una mujer sería y de porte recto se acerco un día a él, mientras tomaba su habitual café en el pueblo. Esta se sentó a su lado y le pasó una carpeta con información, el la miró confuso, ella se presentó bajo el nombre de María Hill y le informo que el director Nicholas J. Fury quería que estuviera al tanto de todo, por si algo malo pasaba y necesitaban de sus habilidades. Ichigo se tenso y antes de que pudiera reclamar, ella se había ido.

Dentro de la carpeta estaba una carta de el ya mencionado Fury. En la que le decía que no lo molestarían, estaba claro que no era una amenaza si no se le provocaba, pero entonces también decía que si el mundo estaba en riesgo, querían contar con el. Ichigo entendió mediante las palabras que el hombre sólo quería asegurar el mundo y por supuesto, estuvo deacuerdo en ayudar si era muy necesario, mientras, seguiría su vida.

Y así lo hizo, con ocasionales reportes de como estaba el mundo, hasta que decidió viajar a un clima más bien desértico. ¿Que drástico no? Pues el también tenía interés en Bruce Banner.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de su acogedora cabaña, Iron Man aterrizó enfrente de esta, ichigo mantuvo cerca a tensa zangetsu por si le hacía falta y salió, con su mejor ceño fruncido.

El hombre de metal se acercó a ichigo y estuvieron frente a frente, estaba nevando levemente y los árboles estaba llenos de el blanco.

-"Tu eres operación Visitante" - comentó con su humor, ichigo casi gruñó.

-"Tony Stark" - mencionó cuidadosamente, Tony retiro la máscara para mostrar su rostro y le miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-"que alto, debes de medir al menos 1.80"- comentó con el típico tono divertido.

-"1.89 en realidad, bien lo sabes, Stark" - una sonrisa más grande de parte de él play boy

-"vaya, se ve que eres fuerte" -

-" sabes Stark, prefiero que vayas directo al grano, como siempre lo haces con la demás gente" - indicó el kurosaki.

El rostro de Tony se volvió ligeramente más serio.

-"Solo vengo a visitar y hacer amigos" -

-"No creo que quieras hacer amigos así como si nada" - entre erro los ojos el shinigami.

-"Eres demasiado agudo para ser solo un niño" -

-"¿quien dijo que yo era un niño? -" su tono fue mortal, una amenaza hacia el de que no hiciera un movimiento en falso.

Tony frunció levemente el ceño, y comenzó a ser más cuidadoso.

-"Quiero asegurarme de que no te recluten y puedan hacer lo que quieran contigo" - las palabras salieron de su boca sin que el lo ordenara, se empezó a poner nervioso, sentirse extraño por su extraño comportamiento.

-"no te aher nada, estamos en un acuerdo en que solo me llamaran su necesitan ayuda con una amenaza a todo el mundo" - ichigo le dio una mirada plana - "ahora, largate de mi territorio" -

Tony sintió un peligroso poder que más que el sintiera terror, algo lo jalo a huir lejos. Ichigo entró a su casa y continuó sus maletas.

Y su paz fue nuevamente interrumpida, con alguien llamando a su puerta, nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Nicholas Fury, a su lado el agente que había negociado con el, el arquero y también estaba la mujer pelirroja, cuya mirada le causó un verdadero escalofrío.

Definitivamente debería estar enojada por el golpe.

-"Joven visitante" - pronunció con sus manos detrás de su espalda, su único ojo lo mira a intensamente.

-"Ichigo, me llamo Ichigo en realidad, pero me gustaría que solo ustedes lo sepan, así no me buscaran todos." -

-"Bien, Sr. Kurosaki, ¿podemos pasar? El agente Barton se muere de frío." - la atención se centró en el arquero y efectivamente rick, el pobre tirita a de frío disimulando lo mejor que podía.

Ichigo sonriendo a sus adentros se hizo a un lado y les dió paso libre para que entrarán con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, natasha lo siguió viendo con disimulado odio.

El cálido ambiente de la cabaña, bañada por la luz dorada del fuego en su chimenea hizo suspirar a Barton de alegría.

-"¿Les ofrezco algo? ¿Te?" - pregunto en un tono suave -"prefiero ser amable ante personas que seguramente no se presentan personalmente en casa de alguien" - comentó mirando directamente a Fury, este asintió en silencio.

-"Me gustaría probar el Té Sr. Kurosaki" - aceptó la oferta mirando directo a los ojos del otro - "Tenemos una larga platica el día de hoy" -

Ichigo suspiró y asintió, al menos habían sido civilizados y eso lo puso de buenas.

-"oye tu... Ah... Arquero... Como era el nombre... -"

-"Clint, Clint Barton" -

-"si eso, ¿gustas te también? -" casi sonrió amable, el arquero asintió rápidamente deseando algo caliente en su garganta, luego ichigo miro a natasha y timidamente preguntó - "¿usted señorita?" -

Ella casi lo fulmino con la mirada, pero asintió lentamente, ichigo se retiró a un pequeño cuarto y regresó con algunas hierbas, puso agua en una olla y la puso al fuego, a hervir.

-"Tomen asiento, si esto va para largo" - le hicieron caso y se sentaron en los sofás con cobijas como funda.

Continuó con la preparación del té, con una mirada tranquila en sus ojos, el nuevo estilo de vida le había hecho más tranquilo, aunque seguía siendo un adolescente impulsivo muy dentro de él, se había dejado crecer tanto el cabello como la barba, se veía raro, pero acentuaba la forma de su cara y el tono era casi pelirrojo, no dejaba de ser naranja.

Pronto empezó a desprenderse el aroma del té, con manzanilla y hojas orientales que Ichigo difícilmente había encontrado, cuando estuvo listo, llevó la olla a una mesita en el centro de su sala, con una plataforma de metal para que lk caliente de la olla nk quemara la mesa de madera, había sido hecha por ichigo, con varios intentos que acabaron en maldiciones, pero ahí estaba a su estilo oriental de costumbre, quería algo que le recordará su tierra del sol naciente aunque no fuese su estilo, pero si tradicional.

No le contaría esto a nadie en absoluto.

Sirvió el té en tazas normales y sacó un tarro de miel y azúcar para que lo endulzar an con lo que más les gustaba, el peso personalmente me gustaba ponerle crema o leche y endulzar lo con miel.

Fury dió un sorbo y se permitió disfrutar del delicioso sabor, siempre le había gustado el té oriental, china o Japón no importaba, y también su comida, aunque la china era mucho más grasosa, no como en su país de origen.

Suspiro sintiendo el calor y luego se regresó a la tierra para ponerse serio, Barton estaba en las nubes y natasha ciertamente estaba fingiendo poner atención mientras casi perdonaba a ichigo por su té.

-"Kurosaki, vengo a ofrecerle la oportunidad de que viva en América, con una casa Que sea de su agrado en una zona parecida a esta, me imagino que le agrada la calma de la naturaleza"- su tono era calmado, cosa que permitió a ichigo razonar tranquilo.

-"Porque desean que vaya a vivir a su territorio?" - indagó ichigo con una voz igualmente calmada, inclinándose hacia adelante del sofá en el que estaba sentado.

Barton no estaba interesado ni en lo más mínimo, seguía con el bendito té.

-"Entiendo su precaución Sr. Kurosaki, pero lo que pasa es que queremos que este cerca de nosotros si algo pasa, además de que estando en nuestro territorio podemos asegurarnos de que nk nos traicionará y de igual forma disfrutará de su vida en paz."- explicó calmado y directo, viendolo a los ojos.

-" entiendo tu punto, más o menos, pero tampoco es que desee echar por la borda lo poco que eh logrado aquí... Quiero decir... Mira, esta casa es completamente mía, tengo un buen trabajo y amables vecinos que confían en mi si tienen algún problema... Los protejo"- dejo escapar un suspiro.

Natasha trago y se decidió a hablar.

-"Tu nombre, Ichigo, en japonés se traduce como fresa" - ichigo gruñó -"pero su kanji significa protector, ¿me equivoco?" - siendo la mujer astuta que es.

Ichigo no se sorprendió tanto, pero sintió una leve emoción ante el reconocimiento de su nombre, que con orgullo portaba... En este momento.

-"Sr. Kurosaki, no se que sucedió en el lugar en el que vivía antes de aquí, pero tiene que dejarlo ir, le ofrecemos una nueva oportunidad de proteger a más personas, ¿no es suficiente motivo para usted? Entonces le daré otro Sr. Kurosaki, si esta vivo y aquí, es para algo, y usted debe de hacer algo con eso. En su mirada puedo ver que usted a vivido una guerra y a sido derrotado, no deje que la vida lo derrote esta vez"- su autoritario tono dejó helado a ichigo.

Clint sorprendió a todos.

-"proteges a estas personas por que sientes el vacío de las que no pudiste, pero te da miedo irte y proteger más y errar" -

Ichigo se levantó y balbuceo, antes de voltearse y pasarse una mano por el pelo de fuego, jadeo y trató de serenarse. Fury te ka razón en muchas cosas, pero vivía en el pasado, no podía caminar a la velocidad que el mundo lo hacía, ya no. Estaba solo sin nadie que lo guiará, ¡tenía 16 años cuando empezó la guerra que acabaría con todo! Se mato de estrenamiento por años, perdió pero se levantó y peleó, la razón de proteger se volvió una de venganza cuando Aizen mato a su padre, quien lo protegía. ¡El maldito hombre era un bastado y cuando Orihime no le hizo falta, la mató! .

Ichigo se sintió impotente y empezó a desmoronarse, pero Rukia lo salvo una vez más, lo hizo caminar y ella alcanzó su propio bankai para pelear a lado de Ichigo, sin temor a morir.

Y luego Aizen raptó a sus hermanas, ichigo tuvo que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que las mató, pero aún así nk lo hizo. Era el plan maestro.

Y cuando realmente ichigo se volvió una amenaza, Aizen lo sobornó con la vida de la única familia que tenía en el mundo.

Y en un momento lleno de desesperación y terror, ichigo se perdió en si mismo y aún con la vida de sus hermanas en riesgo, se lanzó a la batalla con una sed de sangre fuera de si. Cometió el error, y Aizen libero todo su poder, entonces Yhwach apareció y no fue rival en su débil estado para Aizen, quien lo absorbió. El poder rompió la dimensión y a sí mismo, pero ichigo vivió, de alguna manera lo hizo.

Todo era su culpa, todo.

No los protegió por sumergirse en la desesperación de, irónicamente, proteger.

Entonces un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza de tanta divagacion.

Una nueva oportunidad, estaba vivo, y tenía el poder, el maldito poder.

¿Porqué no? Estaba siendo un inútil viviendo en el pasado, sabía que nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo, pero, también podía vivir en el presente y el pasado a la vez, solo era que tuviese voluntad de seguir.

Solo eso.

Levantó la cabeza y se giró a ver a sus visitas, sus ojos ardieron en determinación.

-"lo haré" -

Y lo hizo.

Tiempo después, natasha lo acompañaba con sus maletas al aeropuerto, ella aunque aún no empatizaba con el, se había ofrecido para ayudarle, una gran ayuda para el chico que nunca había abordado un avion.

Y pronto lo hizo, con miedo que oculto muy bien y natasha vio como fuente de diversión eso mismo.

Durante el viaje el leyó y durmió sin pronuncia una sola palabra, natasha estaba bien con eso, pero le extraño un poco.

Ni una pregunta sobre América Estados Unidos.

Cuando llegaron ella le dijo que su temporal residencia sería unos apartamentos en ney work, cerca de Brooklyn, esto debido a la zona céntrica y también era por mientras que el encontraba un lugar que le agradase.

El apartamento era pequeño pero adaptado a sus necesidades, no tuvo ninguna queja y después de viaje estaba cansado, se dedico a descansar un poco antes de salir a explorar fue a un parque, tomo un helado y fue todo hasta regresar a su casa, a cenar y dormir. Pero una tormenta de rayos le quito el sueño, no era que le asustaron, era el hecho de la rara formación de estos.

Y luego sintió un reiatsu en la tierra, muy poderoso que se iba desvaneciendo. Apenas había llegado y ya estaban sucediendo cosas.

Pero aquel reiatsu se sentía diferente y que enmascara a algo, algo más oscuro, y que ichigo, se determinó a averiguar.

A los días siguientes, S.H.I.E.L.D fue informada de un extraño martillo que nadie podía levantar, y fue cuando ichigo pidió ir junto a Coulson y Barton a Nuevo México.

Próximo capítulo, la fresa y el dios nórdico se conocen.


	4. Capitulo Tres

Resumen del capítulo dos: ichigo venció y demostró su sed de paz en el mundo, lo dejaron ir a cambio de un trato durante dos años hasta que el mundo necesito de él nuevamemte, uniéndose a S.H.I.E.L.D, se dirige hacia Nuevo México a investigar un extraño suceso atmosférico que puede ser peligroso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frustrado, estaba frustrado con la mision que le habían asignado.

¿Sigilo? Nunca había sido su punto más fuerte, eso hasta que yoruichi lo orilló a aprender de ello.

Un traumante entrenamiento que aún recordaba.

Y ahí estaba, vestido de civil con la tarea de recolectar información sin causar pánico a la gente, y también la atención. ¿Quién puede hacer eso teniendo un brillante y exótico cabello naranja como el suyo? La respuesta era nadie. Pero aquí estaba y le pagaban cómodamente por ese trabajo, así que tenía que hacerlo.

Y aunque en un principio creyó que iba a ser una pésima idea, fue todo lo contrario, llamaba la atención y le facilitaba preguntarle a la gente que distraída por el extraño cabello natural contestaba.

Era una cuestión psicológica que le aterro que la supiera el agente Coulson. Ese hombre le causaba escalofrios así como le agradaba de lo poco que le conocía.

Mientras que S.H.I.E.L.D se instalaba alrededor de él extraño objeto que había sido encontrado, ichigo vagaba por las calles del pequeño poblado con total tranquilidad y un poco de hambre, aún no había desayunado. Ichigo no tenía idea de como era el objeto, y la verdad no se interesaba en eso, había aprendido a no preguntar todo el tiempo, sin embargo, habiendo hecho una ligera amistad con Barton durante el viaje a nuevo México, pudo saber que se trataba de un objeto que nadie podía levantar, más pesado que el plomo más denso.

No quería admitir que le causaba intriga, y el, que después de su entrenamiento en el Dangai era capaz de moldear montañas a su capricho, quería intentar y ver si aquello era verdad, intentar levantarlo.

La línea de pensamiento mientras caminaba lo distrajo del mundo y casi fue atropeyado, se sonrojo de la vergüenza y disculpó, corrió a la acera y decidió en enfocarse a buscar un lugar para comer, de paso ahí podía preguntar como el "Turista" que es.

Finalmente entró a una cafetería de aspecto tranquilo, la mujer que atendía, al entrar, lo saludó cordialmente y le preguntó que deseaba, pidió un Mokachino y cualquier pan que hubiera, con las tripas crugiendole intensamente.

De la nada sus instintos se elevaron y lo hicieron tensar se, entraron unas personas en cuanto el se sentó en la barra, la mujer saludo y el no se atrevió a voltear, a la defensiva.

Sentía un muy débil reiatsu emanar de una de las cuatro personas, como sabía que eran cuatro, instinto y experiencia.

Luego la voz extraña y profunda de un hombre lo hizo ponerse silenciosamente a la defensiva, tensando la postura y volviéndose rígido.

Lentamente giró a verlo, con cautela.

Vio un rubio alto y fuerte, sus miradas chocaron en silencio, azul y marrón.

Eran los ojos de un guerrero, los de ambos.

Thor se petrifico silenciosamente ante el muchacho que miraba, un joven tan extraño como su mirada, amenazante y desafiante, un guerrero que por más que el odiara, tenía una mirada a su nivel, podía decir que era hasta más fuerte que el, más frío, más despiadado y cruel. Podía ver en esos ojos parcialmente jóvenes la sangre derramada, las guerras largas y la soledad, conocía bien la mirada. Era una mirada joven y a la vez longeva y eso le causó un miedo crudo, que casi lo hizo gruñir y enfurecer, pero los ojos en silencio le advertían una muerte segura si hacía un movimiento equivocado.

Thor sentía que estaba en un campo de batalla, más frío y devastado que Jotenheim, se sentía como si fuera la primera batalla en la que estuvo presente, pero se detuvo. Se indigno y recordó quien era, y quien era este simple mortal.

El era el Dios del Trueno, el gran Thor hijo de Odín y heredero al trono de Asgard.

El otro era un simple mortal cuyo tiempo en Midgard era efímero comparado con el de él.

No había visto las maravillas que el, los años, los mundos. No había sido un guerrero.

Su ego se hincho en forma de defensa, para corregir su postura y alzarse orgulloso ante el desafío delante suyo, pero lo que enfureció al dios, fue que esos ojos ámbar se hicieron desinteresados, y dejó de mirarle, poniendo atención a la taza humeante frente de él.

En todo ese tiempo nk había puesto atención a lo que la dama Jane decía, y se disculpo como todo un asgardiano.

En un momento se fascinó por la deliciosa comida, y como era costumbre en su mundo, tomó la taza y la tiro al suelo, pidiendo más, pero antes de que ésta chocará con el piso, alguien la atrapó, alguien se infiltró en su espacio sin ser notado y la había atrapado con gracia.

Ese alguien se coloco a su lado y puso con suavidad la taza en la mesa, Thor alzó la mirada y reconoció al muchacho de cabello naranja y ojos de guerrero y tenso la mandíbula.

-"Tenga más cuidado caballero, las cosas cuestan" - su voz era firme y sarcástica, lo miraba fijo.

-"lo siento Issy, fue un pequeño accidente" - Jane se disculpo a la señora que se había extrañado, luego ella miro a ichigo y este notó su mirada, le miró amable pero no sonrió.

-"Dile a tu amigo que no vuelva a hacer eso, es de muy mala educación" - su tono se volvió más relajado y sinceramente educado.

-"Lo siento" - Thor se sintió obligado a responder. - "En donde yo vengo esta acostumbrado a elogiar algo que nos gusta de comida de esta forma" -

-"No hay problema, solo no lo hagas aquí y ya esta - nuevamente las miradas se cruzaron, pero esta vez no era desafiante.

Eso causó un ambiente más relajado. Thor ya no se sintió tan oprimido como hace unos momentos, pero aún así no podía evitar mirar y estar en total cautela, ¿miedo a lo desconocido? Eso era típico de Midgardianos, no de asgardianos... ¿O tal vez si?

Enseguida unos hombres irrumpieron en el ambiente, entrando a la cafetería platicando efusivamente, acerca de algo en el desierto, y eso rápidamente llamó la atención de Thor y por supuesto, de Ichigo. Mientras que ichigo escuchaba con sigilo, Thor se levantó a preguntar sobre aquello que decían y claro está, fue brusco como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, sobre saltando un poco a aquellos hombres, que también, sin problemas le dijeron sobre el hallazgo en el desierto, donde era y porque ya no podían estar ahí.

Se emocionó y salió de la cafetería, dispuesto a ir en ese mismo instante, Ichigo salió junto con Jane, Darcy y el Dr. Erik, Thor parecía un loco hablando de su martillo.

Y al final se separaron, Jane no fue con el, se alejó junto con sus amigos, y de cierta manera, se noto la triste mirada en ambos, ya que Thor se despidió besando su mano, mostrando su respeto, y tal vez aceptandolo también.

Ichigo tuvo que regresar a reportarse, ya sabiendo una sospecha de todo lo que no le decían, quiero decir ¿objeto extraño? ¿El reiatsu? ¿Ese hombre de nombre Thor? S.H.I.E.L.D. le debía muchas explicaciones, como habían acordado.

Ni se molestó en caminar y ser paciente, su naturaleza de siempre lo convenció de ir a puro shunpo y esto fue algo que Thor sintió, el reiatsu en cada paso. Ichigo no se desvió en ningún momento y al llegar, Barton lo detiene poniéndose en frente, algo nervioso de ver la cierta irritación en los ojos de Kurosaki. Y más irritación al saber que Coulson no estaba ahí, y no le decían a dónde había ido.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de el agente Coulson, si ya se había hecho medianamente cercano a Ichigo, ya sabría sobre su carácter explosivo y más el que no le respondieran sus preguntas y que le ocultara cosas, hasta le había pedido de favor que no hiciera eso. Acababa de hacerlo y seguramente le patea ría el trasero.

No sabía a qué nivel era ichigo, no sabía su poder o porque Nick Fury lo consideró y consideraba tanto, pero Fury siempre tenía buenas razones.

Y además estaba en la lista de los más peligrosos; en ella había los nombres de mercenarios, terroristas, algunos asesinos, agentes internacionales, políticos, pero un ichigo estaba ahí sin antecedentes militares, o de haber sido parte de algo secreto.

Definitivamente tuvo que decirle.

Oh si, se iba a arrepentir más.

Mientras desmantelada el laboratorio de Jane, con cierto cinismo, la tormenta naranja lo estaba buscando, terrorífico como se escuchaba.

"Hola... Ichigo... Eh... lamento haber roto la--"

"¿Promesa? "

Estuvo corriendo por las siguientes horas.

Saltemos a donde Thor ya va por el martillo, que es lo importante aqui.

Coulson estaba agotado y escondido, ichigo había sido asignado en un punto muy cercano al objeto y se le habría revelado que es, un simple martillo que nadie podía levantar, causó su curiosidad, pero no se acercó más que sólo a verlo.

Pronto anochecio y presintió la lluvia, la conocía bien, estaba en su mundo interno después de todo.

.

Thor, junto a Jane, se asomaba viendo cuán asegurado estaba el alambrado donde habían encerrado a Mjonir, esta dudando de su cordura, nuevamente. Una breve platica, y salió como desquiciado sigiloso hacia la recuperación de su martillo, no se molestó cuando lo descubrieron y para el, fue iniciar una batalla.

Los hombres caían, el golpeaba, casi se divertía, era un juego de niños para sus años de experiencia, y aunque no todos eran débiles, el vencía. Y llegó a Mjonir, Barton apuntó a él y espero órdenes. Coulson observó desde las sombras, Thor jaló, feroz y el martillo no cedió comenzando a desesperar lo.

Lo intentó una y otra vez y no hubo resultado alguno.

"Hazlo" - Coulson dio la orden, pero una voz interrumpió.

"No, porfavor, deseo probar su fuerza por mi mismo" - intervino ichigo.

Coulson pudo haber dicho que no, pero tenía curiosidad, demasiada. ¿Quién de los dos era más fuerte? ¿El rubio que noqueo a sus mejores agentes disponibles o el muchacho de cabello naranja que era misterioso, que era callado y respetado por Black widow?

"Espero la orden, agente Coulson" Barton dijo

"No Dispares, ichigo, tienes permiso"- Contestó Coulson.

Una sonrisa tiro de los labios de ichigo.

"Lo iba a hacer aún sin tu permiso."

Salió de su escondite, se plantó frente a Thor y este lo vio con furia, lleno de barro y agua por la lluvia que al final había caído.

¿Thor se sintió acaso traicionado? ¿Frustrado? No sabía, pero iba a matar al mocoso, ¿y si él le había hecho algo a su amado Mjonir?

No Dijo nada, solo grito y se abalanzó hacia el, haciendo sonreír a Kurosaki.

Solo esquivó, recorriendo una pierna por la tierra floja, técnicamente rotando. Thor frenó y afiló la mirada, se balance ó sobre una pierna para dar un pequeño salto que lo acercace hacia ichigo, agregándole velocidad para poder patear con la otra pierna, que finalmente estiró lo más alto que podía, ichigo estaba de su tamaño. Ichigo alzó un antebrazo para que la patada bien dada chocará con el, encorbandose y doblando las rodilla un poco para amortiguar el golpe, reaccionó rápido y deslizó el brazo a estirarlo y luego doblarlo de forma que atrapara la pierna de Thor, afianzó el agarre con su mano de el otro brazo y se hizo hacia adelante para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Thor gruñó y se resbaló en el lodo, colgó de el agarre de ichigo y este afianzó su agarre con cierta ferocidad, presionó su propio estómago o mejor dicho, hizo presión en su abdomen para levantarlo más y lanzarlo a donde fuese, con éxito.

Estaba jugando con el, queriéndolo hacer enojar.

Y fue fácil conseguir su enojo. Tjor se levantó enseguida, por más dolor en su cuerpo, y corrió hacia ichigo, quien sólo se posicionó bien y lo espero con una sonrisa casi de disfrute.

Thor intentó taclearlo, con más fuerza de la que ichigo espero, rompió su balance y lo tiro al suelo, una vez ahí Thor se afianzó y golpeó su mandibula, con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento, haciendo tronar sus propios nudillos. Y la cabeza de Ichigo apenas se movió. Volvió a hacerlo, ahora varias veces, igual, aunque le ardiera y doliera.

Esta vez ichigo si reaccionó a los golpes y hasta soltó leves quejidos, que nk sonaban tan satisfactorios para Thor.

Ichigo alzó las manos y tomó su cuello, para aventarlo hacia atrás e invertir pocisiones. Esta vez el se dispuso a golpearlo, resorteó el gancho derecho y apenas y se apiado. Dejó inconsciente a Thor.

Este era simple humano justo ahora, y este también fue sólo el primer ring.


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

Una leve pelea entre los dos, Ichigo y Thor, la condición de Thor lo limita y facilidad para ichigo las cosas, es el ahora primer ring, ¿qué pasará ahora?

Antes de poder interrogar a Thor, quien apenas recuperaba la consciencia, Ichigo fue llamado por Fury, sin tiempo extra, tuvo que irse. Tal vez su enfrentamiento sería en otra ocasión, eso esperaba de verdad.

Volvió con el imponente hombre de un sólo ojo, al llegar a la oficina, que estaba en silencio, completamente ordenada y solitaria; se encogió inevitablemente mientras se acerca a a la silla enfrente de él escritorio donde estaba sentado Fury, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Este no le perdió de vista, no se veía que fuese a regalarlo, pero como siempre, su mirada era severa como la de cientos de cuervos en uno.

Ichigo ni siquiera quiso decir hola, no le apetecía, no con Fury, por más que le cayera bien el hombre, era incapaz.

No había quejas de por parte de el hombre, así que suponía que estaba bien.

"Tengo otra misión para ti, una más adecuada para tu tipo." comentó Fury, en más una sentencia que orden.

"Adelante, la tomó" pero la terquedad de ichigo y su orgullo, lo hicieron responder como si el enunciado fuese una sugerencia.

Fury casi esboza una sonrisa.

"Es una misión bastante larga, y más importante, es casi empezar de cero" parecía divertido.

"¿Empezar desde cero? ¿A qué te refieres?" la confusión no tardó en aparecer en el rostro de Ichigo.

"Serás enviado por tu cuenta al lugar que desees, se te dará unas carpetas con información, en esta, será sobre sucesos sospechosos, extraños, amenazas probables y listados. Quiero que usando tus habilidades, tan extrañas, encuentres a sujetos fuertes, héroes o mejor dicho, agentes con potencial para cuidar de este planeta. Tu misión es recolectar información, comprobará, reportará y seguir recolectando, creandote identidades a lo largo de el mundo y pasando desapercibido entre las masas, todo lo que propones de información será de cero y de tus propias deducciones" Explicó pacientemente Fury. Por algo lo envío al campo con Coulson, a nuevo México. Quería vigilar lo, ver como actuaba, de que era capaz. Y obtuvo casi todo lo que quería, pero lo necesario para haber decidido esto.

Pero Ichigo analizó las palabras. No era tonto, tuvo experiencia con la Cámara de los 46.

"Aceptó, claro está, dame la información, comenzaré desde hoy."

Y aquí estaba, en un pueblo cerca de los Emiratos árabes, le habían dado la carpeta y le llamó la atención el nombre Banner en ella.

Un doctor que experimento con rayos gama y que se transforma en un monstruo verde, pero que lo habían perdido momentáneamente de vista y no sabían nada más que estaba en lugares cercanos a este, había una vieja foto y un registro de leves apariciones pero nada más.

Pensó que sería difícil, pero tal vez lo lograría si ponía toda su atención en aquello.

Claro, lo dejaron en el aeropuerto de la ciudad principal y ahora estaba perdido en medio de el desierto, siguiendo un mapa y tratando de guiarse po presión espiritual, que, extrañamente había una muy pequeña y hasta extraña. No comk la de Thor, pero era una presencia.

Llevaba unas botas de militar ya opacadas por la arena, un pantalón color café claro y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta beige verdoso, en su cabeza, y ocultando también su cabello, un turbante que enreda a de su cuello y su cabeza para también evitar el sol, era de un color un poco más oscuro pero no totalmente. No era negro después de todo.

En su espalda una mi hila con solo lo esencial oara sobrevivir, agua, mantas, dinero, comida, la carpeta y otras cosas.

Sentía secos sus labios, pero su decisión un poco tonta, le había traído detectar unos extraños pedazo de metal e incluso rastros de ropa, no había huellas, la arena las había borrado rápidamente, pero le daba la impresión de que no hace mucho alguien había hecho algo en el desierto, algo tal vez grande.

Tomó un pequeño trago de su botella de agua, midiendo se por si se acababa, aunque tuviese otra, era mejor que sobrara a que faltara, y siguió buscando con la mirada algo.

Pronto el sol fue bajando y el clima se suavizó y sus piernas ya estaban quejándose con el, y antes de decidir descansar, vio la sombra lejana de un pueblo, de edificios. Sonrió para si mismo y luego al bajar la mirada vio el destello de algo casi completamente enterrado en la arena de el desierto, cuando lo rejunto, se sorprendió de ver que era un mineral, con formas naturales muy extrañas y dependiendo de que ángulo, era su color. Este irradiaba reiatsu.

Y sintió el mismo reiatsu a la lejanía.

No importaba que fuera, le causó cierta alarma y no se dio cuenta cuando sus piernas comenzaron a correr.

Bruce Banner, aislado en un pueblo, desesperado, había decidido intebtar hacer una cura para hacer desaparecer al otro sujeto, estaba desesperado, harto, cansado y había dejado de pensar en el que tal si fallaba, solo quería dejar de andar de país en país huyendo de divisiones de defensa y logística.

Consiguió que con ayuda de un repecurtor, que manipulaba ondas de sonido, podía potenciarlo para que invierta de alguna manera el efecto mejorado y producirá rayos gama, y con ayuda de un mineral muy extraño, tallado de cierta forma, podía también invertir que en vez de expulsar, absorbieran los rayos gamma, y eso significaba el final de el otro sujeto. Sonaba irreal pero era posible, tal vez no pero el quería que fuera y crea que sería.

Ichigo nk tardó en llegar, sentía que sus pulmones quemaban pero ahogo su agitada respiración, obligándolo a calmarse para poder buscar con más concentración el reiatsu.

Y de la nada aumentó, paro y salió a relucir uno más enorme, y puro.

Luego un gruñido/grito se escucho en el pequeño pueblo, asustando a las buenas personas que estaban en paz durante el anochecer.

La bestia verde salto de una pequeña casa literalmente abandonada, destrozandola y creando una grieta al aterrizar en el suelo con fuerza. La gente comenzó a correr aterrorizada, buscando refugio en sus casas rincones, mientras que el hombre verde buscaba que deshacer y golpear, rugiendo y gritando como una bestia salvaje.

"Conque este es bruce banner..."


End file.
